The present invention provides security for computers and other devices that have lockable front bezels. Many computers, e.g., personal computers and workstations, have a chassis in which active computer components, such as processors, memory, and disk drives are arranged. Access to these components is typically possible through one or both sides of a chassis and through the front. During normal use, access to internal components is blocked by side-access panels and front bezels for safety and aesthetic reasons.
If a side-access panel and front bezel are readily removed, the computer may be subject to theft of components and data. To address this vulnerability, some computers provide a lock on the front bezel that can be used to lock the front bezel to the side-access panel and, in the process, lock both to the computer chassis. Thus, components and data stored thereon can be protected from theft.
Some such locking mechanisms can be circumvented. For example, one can pry the front bezel away from the front chassis wall to create a gap through which a tool can be inserted. The tool can be used to rotate the finger out of engagement with the hook without using the key. Then the front bezel and the side access panel can be removed, exposing computer innards to theft of devices and data. What is needed is an economical approach to thwarting this circumvention.
Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.